


Worlds Apart (But Always Together)

by southchorea



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Strong Female Characters, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southchorea/pseuds/southchorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Clark has woken up only to find that she has been abandoned by her people, the only people who have helped her through the impending collapse of civilization. Its the walkers world now, and she has to think fast or else they will make her their next meal. In search of a save haven and supplies, our protagonist manages to accidentally steal from a woman known as Elyza Lex, a woman who she some how remembers, despite never meeting her before. Elyza, decides to forgive Alicia for stealing her food, and both women start a friendship, ahem, "alliance" (to put it in Alicia's words) and walk amongst the walkers in search of Alicia's people, her memories, and herself. The world is falling apart, civilization will soon cease to exist, will Alicia Clark and Elyza Lex win against the world and save their humanity, dignity, and memories? The more Alicia learns about Elyza, the more she uncovers about herself, and her life before she blacked out, and some how she always knew there was more to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart (But Always Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story on AO3! It has been a while since I have written anything and posted it online for others to read, as I have been apart of many fandoms throughout the years and a member of many different fanfiction websites. I knew I had to write a story about the relationship between Clarke Griffin and Commander Lexa but I just didn't know where to start, as the show had depicted the pairing in a way a fanfiction would (I mean, Clarke was drawing Lexa, this actually happened!!!) -that is until 3x07 "Thirteen". In which the strong warrior, and leader, Commander Lexa Kom Trikru was shot by a stray bullet meant to hit Clarke. Not only is this lazy writing, but a Bury Your Gays! trope as well, and I as a member of the LGBTQ+ community can not stand it. I didn't want to write about T100 anymore, as it had thrown out its excellent potential for a garbage and overdone storyline. Then I came across Elyza Lex on Tumblr, a made up character the Clexa fandom put together for Alyca Debnam Carey's character on her show Fear The Walking Dead. I, as a fan of The Walking Dead already, gave FTWD a chance, and after loving it (not as much as twd though, you can never overthrow the original haha) I knew I had to do this. Start writing again. So here it goes, I hope you like it, and I hope I get better at writing for you as you all have made me feel better after the death of my most beloved character. Reshop Heda. May we meet again. Ai gonplei ste odon.

 

It all started the morning of the raid. You were frantic, searching house to house to find your people. You soon realized that all they left behind was unlocked doors and effortlessly shut windows. They expected you to come looking for them, so they played a trick on you. You lost your breath easily a couple minutes after you realised that your friends weren’t coming back, that it was all just a joke. Thankfully, none of the roamers wandering around the neighbourhood had spotted you, even after you carelessly ran trying to find the people who left you.

 _I’m going to die out here._ You think to yourself. The people you were with before had left you only a small ration of food and water, and a lone hunting knife. You could survive on the food for a week at best, but it’s the roamers you’re worried about. A hunting knife the size of your forearm is not the ideal weapon to have while alone and deaths already knocking on your door. You have to head out, away from the city. _The roamers will have a hard time catching me if I’m in a car._

After a couple minutes of lurking around trying to scavenge the best looking car for your trip, you settle on a minivan, not because it has the speed, but because it has the room and a full tank of gasoline.  You figure that a small town shouldn’t be too far from here, and its best to get going when you still have the daylight.

While on the road, you can’t stop thinking about them. The people who left you. You feel uneasy just thinking about it but it’s hard not to. You don’t remember their names; you must’ve been knocked down pretty hard because you can’t remember _anything._ Questions whirl around your head, you feel strange and curious as to what had happened the day before. But you try your hardest to suppress everything to the back of your mind for now, you have to remember eventually. 

In due coarse, you manage to come across a quaint rural neighbourhood in the midst of your curiosity. The hour you spent driving had been quiet and lonely, you wished their was music to accompany you on your journey. But alas, you finally made it to a neighbourhood looking fairly untouched by civilization, since the world ended, at least.

You take the keys out of the minivan and the automobiles engines noise comes to a halt. _Now it’s even more quiet,_ you think to yourself. It’s no surprise that the first house you raid is the one with the solar panels on the roof and a long deck of stairs in the front. The house from the inside looks even more wealthy and sought after than what you originally thought. The people living here before must have not been the brightest, that or they did not know what was to come. They managed to leave most of the food in the cupboards and pantries, enough to last you for weeks. After you pack all the food, you go looking for something much more important. A weapon. A shitty knife isn’t going to prolong your life at all, you need a gun. This is the United States after all, a rich suburban white family must’ve had a gun lying around somewhere in this house!

Suddenly you hear it, a painfully loud thump from the basement. You’re convinced it’s a roamer at first, but the noise seems far too peculiar to be the dead. Your conflicted as soon as you hear the footsteps going up the stairs, you know in a matter of seconds the gunner will show themselves. You’re afraid of what they might do if they see you here, standing in the middle of their house _stealing._ You decide to hide behind the couch, enough space for you and your back pack to rest on until the gunner leaves. The crack between the couches leaves little room for sight, but as soon as the gunner at the top of the stairs, your throat forms a gulp. You only see her for a short second before she whizzes towards the kitchen only to find that all her food is gone. You hear her rummaging, trying to scavenge what she can, but its no use. You’re too good to leave anything useful behind.

 

“Fuck!” She screams, taking her gun out of her pocket and running towards the centre of the living room. Her breath isn’t sharp or unstable, she seems calm and collected, like she knows the outcome of this encounter. You try hard not to breath deeply. “Who’s out there?” She says, as if you are going to show yourself at her request. Although she doesn’t see you, you finally get a glimpse of her. She’s a girl, that is for sure. Her face has a narrow structure to it and her hair is blonde and wavy. She carries a shotgun on her shoulders, along with a fanny pack for her bullets and hand guns. She’s loaded. You can’t help but feel as though you know her, from somewhere at least. You close your eyes and try to picture her in your reality. But how can you do that if you can’t even picture your own. You get so distracted by her face that you hardly realise she’s got a gun to your head until its too late. You freeze.  

“So you’re the one who’s been stealing all my valuables.” She says and motions for me to stand up. _This is it._ You think to yourself. _She’s going to take back her food and she’s going to shoot me. Maybe if I’m lucky she’ll she will put a bullet straight through my brain, so that I wont turn._

You try not to sound like a smartass, but the entire situation makes you feel nervous. “You’re the one who left it their for me to take.” _WRONG WORDS. SHE HAS A GUN TO YOUR HEAD!!!_ “Ugh, I mean, please, don’t shoot me.”

The woman lifts her head up, as if to examine you fully. She senses how useless you are the minute she looks at your belongings. A smile reaches her face. “What’s your name, raider?” She asks, and you finally are content enough to take a look at her backpack. A Clark’s And Co logo is sewed on the front, CLARKE! That name sends you black to a life time ago, one that you still can’t fully grasp, but you know it to be there. The woman gets impatient, and suddenly takes the safety off her gun. “I wont ask again, what’s your name raider?”. The clicking sound of the gun brings you back to reality, and you quickly say your name in a raspy voice. “Alicia…” The woman starts to take something out of her pocket, you fear what it might be. “Clark-please spare me!!!”

 _Clarke._ The name seems funny being said out loud. “Alicia Clark then, the raider who stole my food. Why should I spare you?”

 _Alicia Clark? Oh God, that’s not my name. Immediately It sounds strange._ “Ugh, I-“ You scramble for the right words. This next sentence might be the one that saves your life. You have to try your best to word it right. “it’s just, do I know you? It feels like I do, it seems like a lifetime ago…I never meant to steal your food, I was just in the neighbourhood looking for supplies. I was abandoned last night by my old group, and now I am alone. Please I mean no harm.”

 

The woman seems to be in deep thought for a second. Finally, she lowers the gun. You let out a sigh of relief. “I forgive you, I know what it feels like to be betrayed by your own people. The difference between you and me though, is that I killed those motherfuckers in their sleep the day after and stole everything they had. Which is exactly what will happen to you if you try something on me again, got it?’

 

You shake your head and nod. Afraid that this woman will pull a knife on you any second. Its silent for a couple seconds and gets awkward, neither of you know how to deal with the situation at hand. “So, now what?”

Clarke, or the woman who reminds you of Clarke, presses her lips together. “I’m not sure, it’d be a pity for all that other food and belonging to go to waste because I simply cannot carry them alone.”

You narrow your eyebrows together. “What are you implying?”

“You want to fight this together? I’m in need of a partner.” She says, holding out her hand as a sign of peace. You think for a moment, and conclude that you have nothing left to lose. “On one condition…”

“hm?” The woman asks.

“You have to tell me your name.”

You embrace the woman’s forearm, like a friend. It feels strange, but this day has been strange altogether.

“They call me Elyza, Elyza Lex.”


End file.
